Can't Be Saved
by youreokay
Summary: "That's just the thing, you can't save me. No matter what you say or do, you cannot save a person that's already dead."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **A/N: Inspired by the drama Kill me, Heal me. There might be some Supernatural references here and there, just saying. I don't know how to really put a warning but here, warning: read at your own cost. Is that how it goes? I have no idea what I'm doing lol. So bear with me. IT'S SOMEHOW UPDATED NOW I GUESS** **. Okay here we go! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Can't be saved**

7 years without Elena

BONNIE

The Day of

Virginia, Mystic falls

 _No this can't be happening_ Bonnie panics, chest heaving up and down. She was running for her life, again. Why must it always end up like this? What's the use of having magic when its always being taken from you.

Branches and leaves scratching her skin causing it to draw blood while she ran _._ Tears streaming down her face, not being able to form any coherent thoughts, focusing on her body as it starts to shut down. Her visions starts to blur everything out, not that it'll be any inconvenience because she can't see in the dark anyways. Her breathing and her sore body however was becoming a very big one.

What am I doing? I can't outrun him. He's a vampire for God's sake! her thoughts were everywhere, not paying attention to her surroundings, she trips and falls onto the ground.

 _Fuck!_ Bonnie, tries to stand, but falls back down of her arm, she sees a root that impaled her right foot. She winces, her hands made its way to it and tried to see how big the damage was, she looks at her hand. _Okay that's bad_ , seeing her hand covered with blood. Bonnie clenches her teeth, as she gathered up her courage and quickly removed the root, then rips a thick strand of her shirt and wrapped it tight around her foot. _That's going to hurt a lot later_. She closed her eyes and tried to stand up again with the aid of her hands, then limps her way to a tree, leaned onto it. Breathing in and out, calming herself down.

 _Bonnie Bennett you can't give up now, not after everything_ , the witch encouraged herself. Her closed eyes opened and that's when she noticed it, everything was calm, way too calm. All she can hear was the wind blowing as it scattered the leaves away. Making her feel very uneasy.

 _Did I lose him? No it can't be that simple. Its never that simple. Never with him._

Bonnie gathered her thoughts up and decided to go seek for help. But how? Ah, her phone! Her shaky hands reached for her pocket and groaned in anger when she didn't find it. She looked at the spot that she fell on then caught a glare from her phone. Yes! She limped back as fast as she could, kneeling on the ground to pick it up, she searched for Caroline's contacts and called her.

"Come on, come on, pick up" she muttered impatiently. The blonde finally picked up after the third ring.

"Bonnie, I really can't right now, I'm busy"

"No Caroline I need your help right now, Da-" Before she could call for her rescue, the phone was kicked out of her grasp. Scared, Bonnie's lips started quivering, looking up and locked with the blue eyed man. The terrified witch opened her mouth to scream for Caroline's help but was completely blocked out when the man pushed her to the ground, then placed his hand on her mouth, putting enough pressure to muffle her pleads.

"Sorry Blondie. Bonnie here was drunk calling you, I tried to stop her, terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Didn't want to bother you and Stefan" he said, amusingly eyeing his victim.

"Oh, you." She deadpanned. "Well tell her that I cant talk right now, _real real busy_ at the moment but I'll be available tomorrow afternoon" Caroline said, completely oblivious to what's happening.

"Will do Barbie" He smirks mischievously. Blue eyes staring at green ones. Green orbs that held a terrified gaze when he crushed the phone into pieces, throwing it onto the ground.

"Going somewhere, Bon-Bon?"

He removed his hand, brushing off stray hairs off her face. Bonnie snapped out of her shock, and slapped his hand away. She attempted to stand up but was pushed to the ground again. She crawled away, not being bothered by the sharp objects on the ground piercing in her skin. Her attempts of escaping failed when he held her feet and dragged her back to him.

"Did you really think that I cant find you? Your scent is everywhere"

"D-Damon, don't" she breathes out, .

"D-Don't what?" Damon mocked.

"Don't hurt me please" Bonnie begs.

"What makes you think that I would do that? I mean we are lovers after all. Isn't that right Bon-Bon?" She felt anger rise up, heat radiating off her skin. _Okay begging him isn't helping at all_

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat and held her face up meeting his gaze the second time. "No we aren't, you're not the Damon that I knew and I'm sure as hell that you're not the one I fell in love with. Now, Let. Me. Go." She spat. Him saying the term lovers while he's like this made her irritated, and angry. Making her grow a back bone, at least for also knew she wasn't going to get out of this situation anytime soon, so she might as well try.

There was a second where she saw him set his jaw and gave her a glare so intense she felt like he was burning holes through her eyes. But that emotion of his quickly faded away, an amused grin appeared in place. And she wanted to slap it right off.

"And my witch is finally back! But… tsk, tsk" He waved his index finger. "Did you forget that I have your powers bound in this, witchy? You can't do anything to me. Plus no matter what façade you put out, I can always see right through it" Damon played with his ring, adjusting it to his liking. Bonnie glared at him, causing his grin to widen even more.

"Damon what do you want from me? For the past year, when you stupidly, I must say, turned off your emotions and have been putting me through hell. I've tried bringing Elena back how many times? And none of it worked! How many times do I have to stick that to your sadistic head, huh Damon? I can't do it!" His smile dropped, face turned serious.

"Oh Bon-Bon, maybe you can't, doesn't mean that there's no other way. He said grimly.

Bonnie's eyes getting bigger as the realization hit her. No, he won't. He can't! Not to me. He loved her, didn't he? At least to some extent? Was it all just pretend, even before he turned off his humanity? These questions rushed into Bonnie's mind, as she started to have a panic attack. Air, air, air. She was breathing out too much carbon dioxide. She poorly gathered her thoughts, scurrying away from the man who once claimed that he loved her. He held her down, each leg on one side, left hand capturing her hands.

Even realizing that her poorly planned to escape, Bonnie did not stop struggling under his grasp. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes, Bonnie I did love you. But that love of mine never came close to what I felt for Elena." Her heart scattered into a million pieces.

"Knowing myself, I would feel a lot of guilt by doing this." He sighed. "But I'll get over it, and so will everyone else Bonnie, just give us a few years, which isn't a lot for us vampires by the way… You will be nothing but... a... memory" Damon leaned down and inched himself closer and closer to her lips, then gave it a longing kiss. It was unexpectedly gentle. His lips caressing hers, they both feel her tears, their faces never creating a gap. It lasted a second too long, what Damon meant to do was to mix up her emotions, to torture her, but why is he feeling that same thing he wanted her to feel? He pulled away masking the emotions that wanted to resurface.

Oh god, oh god. "Please, don't kill me Damon. I want to live. Please don't. Even with your humanity off, I know you're still in there." She pleaded him, looking to his eyes, seeking a flick of emotion. A tear dropped to her face. "Bonnie, oh my god" He stared at her with mixed emotions playing in his eyes. Another tear dropped from Damon's eyes. "Damon! Is it you?" she gasped, a glint of hope sparkled in her veins.

"Bonnie I'm-" a pained groan came out of Bonnie's mouth. "Not him, sorry princess."

His wooden weapon pierced through her lower abdomen. Damon's body leaned back a bit to create space between them, and mostly because he couldn't stand so close, seeing Bonnie's mouth overflowing with her own blood. "D-Damon please st-stop, don't do this to me, t-t-to us!" She managed to say.

"Bonnie..." He breathed "Humanity or not, there will be always a part of me that will want to kill you. Humanity or not, it will always be Elena, you can't fill that space, that gaping hole in my heart that's reserved only for her. Plus you're useless now, so whats the point of you living anyways?"

 _No no no please stop, stop, stop, stop._ She mentally ranted. _Please, please, please._

"I want-" Bonnie gasps, not being able to continue. Damon ignored her pleads, he then pulled the stake out and plunged it back to her heart. Bonnie took her last breath, swallowing the red liquid that chocked her in the process. _I want to live, w_ as her last thought before everything turned black.

* * *

8 Years Later

KATERINA

Los Angeles, California

The dark room lit up as the screen turned blank, rounds of applause echoed inside the room. Many artists invited orderly went out of the theater, and out to the red carpet once again. The crowd outside was filled with awe, seeing her once she set her heels onto the red carpet. The cameras flashing, shutter kept on clicking, while she continued walking. Photographers, interviewers, and other artists watches the shimmering black dress flow from her hips and down to the ground.

Katerina was approached by an interviewer, a camera set on them two recording their conversation, the woman complimented her, and she then complimented back.

"So how does it feel like to be back in action after being MIA for two years?" The interviewer questioned.

"I feel great! More than I have in years, I finally got the vacation I wanted and mostly I got the time to search myself and to know my self better."

"Did you meet anyone special?"

"I certainly have" Katerina said coyly.

"Ouu, you sly fox." The woman teased, but she was told to keep things strictly about the movie so she kept her thoughts to herself. "Okay, I respect every artists' privacy so not gonna push it. Anyways, back to what this big nights about, you and Dark Blood! What should the audience expect on one and surely of your new blockbuster hits?"

"Well it is certainly filled with romance and action I must say, it'll take you in an emotional roller coaster, the feels will hit you like a ton of bricks" She joked

"Any spoilers?"

"I can't really give one right now but... I'll just say... that-um, Bell isn't exactly who you think she is, her character has more to it than what it actually looks like. Um how do you say it... this character has a very dark past" she revealed.

"Some people have been mad about the character being black, saying that the way you look doesn't "match well" with the character in the book. How do you feel about that?"

"Sorry that my good looks and my beautiful skin overwhelmed the character in the book, i mean she was pretty but look at me I'm gorgeous." she gestured her frame. The interviewer laughed. She changed the subject.

"Okay, one last question, you do know the term shipping right?" She nodded. "Well even if the movie hasn't been released to the public, yet people have been "shipping" your character Belle and her love interest Ramone, Could you say that you ship them?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I mean I am very close to Ian as you all know the great actor who plays Ramone and we have the same acting coach Yvonna Chuvouk, so its been really fun working with him. Mostly because we know each others strengths and weaknesses when it comes to acting. We push each other to be better. But really, acting aside, hes a very sweet and caring human being, he has a lot of projects going on, saving animals, people, the planet. Like this guy literally saves the world and cracks me up at the same time!"

They continued talking for the last two minutes about the rest of the cast, and said their farewells, both of them went to kiss the sides of each other's cheek. She went on three more interviews, and finally walked to her limo to get her home.

Katerina stopped her tracks and caught a glance of a man with electric blue eyes behind the photographers, making her uneasy. Her breaths shortened and looked down to calm herself down. She then looked back up to the same place again, but he was gone. She frantically moved her head side to side searching for the unknown man, but couldn't find him. She hurried inside the limousine, picking up her phone to call the driver up in the front.

"Yes, Katerina?" he answered.

"Please drive me home as fast as you can, Manny" She ordered. She hung up, a whimper escaped her mouth, and her brain felt like it's exploding in thousands of pieces. She clutched on her head as the pain got more intense. She reached into her bag and grabbed her 6 carat ring, putting and on and clutching onto it, wanting her loved ones presence while she's in pain.

At what felt like hours, she finally entered her home, quickly took off her heels and then rushed to her kitchen searching for her medications. Once she found it, she hastily pulled the cap off, not bothered by the mess she's making. Katerina stares at her hands shaking uncontrollably, while gripping tight on a glass of water, then drank it along with the pills. It wasn't working.

Feeling even sicker, she ran into the bathroom and emptied chunks of what she had ate earlier mixed with blood. Groaning as she turned the faucet on, leaning on it, and washing off the contents and the terrible taste it left in her mouth. She settled both hands on each side, then took a deep breath.

 _What is happening to me?_ She questions herself.

Katerina shut her eyes close, trying to cool down. Opening her eyes, instead of herself she saw a scene play out in the mirror, a vision of a man covering her mouth as he crushed a phone, no, her phone. _"Going somewhere, Bon-Bon?" The man grimaced. Afraid, hurt and broken. All those emotions came crushing down on her as she watched it take part._

"What is going on?" She asks herself, breathlessly. Slowly understanding that the vision that just played out seemed like a distant memory. "That's because it is" A voice implied.

Katerina yelped in surprise, and did a double take as she sees another version of herself talk from the mirror. "Am I going crazy?" she mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh honey, you have no idea" her doppelgänger chuckled. "Who are you" she asked, skeptically.

"I'm Bonnie, I'm well… you" her reflection answered.

"What?" Okay she was confused. "Well, the better version of you" Bonnie added, cockily.

"No, what are you talking about? My names not Bonnie." Katerina replied, annoyed.

"Oh wow, I did not know that. Thanks for telling me, really." Bonnie sarcastically remarked. "Look all I'm saying is that I'm a part of you who remembers everything"

"Remember what?" Pause

Her double shrugged, knowing that its bothering her. "Remember what?!" Katerina yelled, impatiently waiting for her reply.

"Oh our Jakey pooh didn't tell you?" Bonnie pushed. "Love does tend to make people do stupid things, but don't worry love, I'll make it easier for the both of us"

"What-what does my fiance have to do with this?A-and what do you mean easier?" Katerina asked her reflection, getting annoyed of not being answered she started to shout profanities at her, which was weird cause shes talking to her own reflection, but at the moment she didn't care, she wanted answers.

"Tell me!" Out of frustration, Katerina punched the mirror making a crack from the middle.

The impact made her double disappear, now only seeing her own reflection in the mirror. She smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that" Bonnie extracted her fist, shaking off the glass that got caught in her skin. She licked the blood dripping off her bloody knuckles "Delicious." She hummed approvingly.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it! Leave a review! Good or bad. I prefer good though lol. I'm a very sensitive person. I wrote a fanfiction before (not completed), it's called "Year 16 (without Elena)". But I deleted it. My bad. So for the few people who read it, if you're still there somewhere, some of my ideas from that story are transferred to this one soooooooo, if you liked that one, maybe keep in touch with this one lol. BY THE WAY, I just decided to write this yesterday out of frustration from the show, like my otp could be making out right now but nooooooooo. So again, sorry it's not edited. I'm out, peace. **UPDATE** Ok i kind of edited it now i guess, i re wrote and added some scenes and all that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: YOU MAY WANT TO RE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. I added and re wrote some scenes, so pay attention and sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways I hope you like this one and happy reading and have a Merry Christmas! HO HO HO HO**

* * *

 **Can't Be Saved**

7 years without Elena

DAMON

The Day of Bonnie's Death

Virginia, Mystic Falls

"Oh my god, Bonnie" _Is this another dream or is this reality? I can't really tell the difference every now and then. All I smell is the aroma of her blood reeling me in, the inner monster inside of me wants to kill her and oh how he's winning. Being in that stone for months killed me, killed us. Turns out my worst nightmare is my past, losing Elena and worse killing Bonnie with my own hands. Why does it always have to be her? Every time I close my eyes it's always Bonnie this, Bonnie that. Killing her again and again. I'm so sick and tired of it. Maybe when she's gone ill stop feeling the pain, maybe when Elena comes back it'll all be gone. Memories flashing through my eyes, our memories, what I wouldn't give to have those back. But it's too late now. I turned off my humanity for a reason, she becomes useless if she doesn't find a spell, simple as that._

"Damon is it really you?" The caramel skinned witch said from underneath him. Noticing that tears were dropping from is eyes, his left hand lifting. Looking at her frail figure just kept the tears going. _No I can't be like this, not when I've gone too far_. Damon was going to finish what he hated her for what she is and for existing, if she wasn't alive, Elena would be here. Damon shoved those thoughts in his mind, getting even more anxious to get it over with.

For Elena. He thought, he was doing this for her. He somehow that got his mind straight, and started focusing on his goal once again.

"Bonnie I'm-" This is it, he plunged the wooden stake in her lower abdomen, "Not him, sorry princess." He gave her a cold look, smirking. His insides were burning up, he couldn't stand Bonnie being in pain, and he pulled away. "D-Damon please st-stop, don't do this to me, t-t-to us!" Seeing her so broken yet so eager to live broke his heart. But Damon being Damon, he poured salt into the wound.

"Bonnie... Humanity or not, there will be always a part of me that will want to kill you. Humanity or not, it will always be Elena, you can't fill that space, that gaping hole in my heart that's reserved only for her. Plus you're useless now, so what's the point of you living anyways?"

His eyes bore into hers, her eyes letting him know that she's begging him to stop, that it hurts too much to hear him say that. But he looked passed it. She regained her ability to speak, but Damon couldn't take anymore of her pleads, he just couldn't. So he took the stake out of her stomach and he swung his hand down with such force that her body jerked back when he impaled it back in her heart. He knew what she was going to say, he just didn't want to hear it. Damon saw as Bonnie took her last breath, and her eyes closing for the last time. He stood up taking one last look of her figure and went off running to the night.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming hard woke the couple in tight embrace, they rose from the bed. "What was that?" Caroline asked. They heard the grumbling downstairs and realized that it was Damon. "Ugh what got him in a bad mood this time?" she flopped down and covered her face with the comforter. "C'mon Caroline, get up" Stefan patted her shoulder.

They got dressed and went down the stairs and that's when they smelt it, blood. Following the scent into the kitchen, they saw Damon covered with blood. His bloody hands was smudging on the glass of bourbon he was drinking.

"Why the hell are you covered with blood Damon?" his brother questioned. "It's probably some chick he banged earlier" Caroline rolled her eyes, wanting to come back to bed already.

She's gotten used to Damon being like this since he turned off his humanity, coming home with some bimbos from the bar, but coming home bloody was new to her though. She doesn't know why or how Bonnie's dealing with him. Now that she thinks about it, wasn't he with Bonnie?

"Damon what happened?" His brother asked once again, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts. Damon turned to them with the biggest grin etched onto his face

"I-I did it! I didn't know I could but I did!" Damon exclaimed.

"I did it, I did it" he repeated.

"I don't understand" says the blonde

"Did what Damon?" Stefan asked, concerned for his brother wellbeing.

"I killed her" His grin dropped but went back up into a smile.

"I killed Bonnie"

"What? Pause. No. Ohmygod. You didn't. Pause. I-I Just talked to her an hour ago! She can't be dead! " Caroline tried to convince herself. "She just can't be, no"

She covered her face with her hand, trying to hold back the tears, she dropped it down, with veins crawling up her blood-shot eyes. She was about to attack him, she wanted him to suffer, she wanted him to die. But Stefan beat her to it, he had the same look on her face, drawn with anger.

Even as a vampire, Caroline wasn't able to see what they were doing, it all happened in a blur. All she hear are the punches and bones snapping, the sounds seemed to calm her down a bit, he deserved this.

The kitchen was thrashed, the brothers halted when Stefan pinned Damon down on the floor.

"Was it worth it? Making your worst nightmare come true? Does the pain somehow relieve you? Was this all worth getting Elena back?!" He kept punching him, side by side.

"Tell me!" He screamed.

"Yes… It was" Damon looked up to the ceiling with soulless eyes.

"It was."

Crack. Everything went black.

* * *

8 years later

BONNIE 

The Beginning

Los Angeles, California

After months and months of isolation, I'm finally free once again. Freedom, the feeling that I desperately need, one of the things that I crave. Something I have to fight this bitch for. But it's nice to be out, seeing a whole new world, seeing better outfits and definitely nice seeing stacks of money in your closet. Oh yeah! Katerina did a bang up job on this one. Putting the cash aside, Bonnie pulled out a black 5-inch heel to match her ripped jeans, grey shirt and her leather jacket. She looked at the mirror, then applied a diva shade mac lipstick on her pouty lips to match her grey smokey eyeshadow. She straightened her outfit once more, fully satisfied, she grabbed her black Louis Vuitton purse, and sated the gold metallic strap over her shoulder. The sounds of her heels tapping down the stairs stooped when she heard a man's voice entering the house.

"Honey, I'm hoomeee" he singsong.

Must be Jake, well that took him long enough. From her view she sees him go to the kitchen then watched his expression turned into panic when he saw pills scattered around in the kitchen floor.

"Kat... Kat! Baby!?" Jake called in search of her presence.

"Yes babe?" Bonnie answers and descends down the stairs in a fast pace. "Is something wrong?" she looks at him with confusion. Jake runs up to her and hugs her tightly.

"What happened? Are you sick? What are those pills doing on the floor?"

"Oh, those? I got this horrible headache earlier and I was really tired, so I probably dropped them without noticing." Bonnie pulls away from his grasp, her hands still around his neck, she studies him

"Awh, did I worry you? Don't worry there's nothing that could've hurt me, not while you're here" she smiled innocently.

"I-I thought you were hurt" He pouts, gripping his arms around her waist, leaning closer to place a kiss on her lips.

After a hell of a day at work, seeing her face made him feel at peace, he sighs happily and closed in the space in between. While their tongues fight for dominance, something on the back of his mind just told him not to continue any longer. Something was wrong, Bonnie smirks at the change of his mood. He's gotten faster than he was before, oh how the time passes. Jake pulled away, hands still on her waist. His face scrunched up, looking her up and down, noticing how her attire changed, seeing clothes she doesn't usually wear.

"Is there something wrong?" Bonnie tried to sound concerned. She reached to cup his face. His face held a confused expression, her kisses and her touch felt distant and cold. No, this isn- no, no, no. "Bonnie?" he finally caught on.

"One and only" She gave his face a squeeze

"You're so cute when you're being smart" she coos. Jake slaps her hands away.

"Where's Kat? Where-where is Katerina?"

"She's currently un-available"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jake tightens his hold on her shoulder, shaking her.

Bonnie, not liking his manners, used her magic to flick him away.

"Geez you two are annoyingly similar and that temper, tsk, tsk." He glared at her, as he stands up.

"Okay, okay big guy" she puts her hand out "If you must know, it's not what I did, it's what she did. I mean look at what she did to my precious hands" Bonnie points out whining. He scoffs, then glared at her, waiting for a clear answer.

There was a long pause.

"She's starting to remember again, Jake." She started, Bonnie saw his frown deepened, mind in panic.

"I know I know, but it's not my fault this time though. She hallucinated our psychotic ex-boyfriend during the screening. But no worries, I'll just take away her memories again." Jake stared at her blankly, evening his breathing.

"What no thank you? I mean, that's what you wanted right? For her not to remember, so you'll live out this fake life I've made for her and that satisfaction just to have her all yourself, huh?" she clicked her tongue. "…You know as my therapist, isn't it a bit ironic that your patient is helping you out instead?" He just stares at her not being able to say a word.

Bonnie was getting nowhere with this conversation

"Well I'm getting bored honey, I'm going out." She walks her way to the door.

"When is she coming back?" He finally blurted out.

"She'll come back when I let her" Bonnie rolls her eyes. Jake hopes its sooner rather than later.

Once his mind settled, he realizes what Bonnie was about to do, was she crazy? She was going to do some stupid shit that would get Kat in trouble. He sped up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Are you an idiot? She'll get recognized!"

Bonnie was getting frustrated, "You remember the last time you grabbed my wrist like that Jake?" She scorches his hand.

"Ahhh! Sh-" then sent him flying to the glass table. She took a peek outside and saw her men in alarm. She puts up her hand to stop them to invade the scene. They halted as she continued talking.

"You know that I hate it when people do that." Jake groans in pain, his body struggling to get on his feet. She started to sympathize, ouch that must've hurt. If it was another guy that did that they would've been dead right about that moment, but not Jake. Bonnie somehow tolerates him, he was there when no one else was. So she decided to let it go. Bonnie let out a big sigh

"Okay I may have overreacted, my bad. But as payment here" she snaps her fingers, and her face formed a different structure, though her caramel colored beauty stayed the same. "Glamour spell, happy?" she smiled," Oh and you may want to keep this with you for a while" she tossed him her engagement ring. He looked up at her, "Please don't do anything stupid"

"Don't worry honey, I won't" She reassured and slammed the door shut.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted in frustration, knowing that she was lying. Bonnie hearing his screams behind the closed door made her smirk. If he hadn't fell in love with one of her personalities, this wouldn't have happened. It was his fault really.

Bonnie pulled out her phone and contacted one of her men or "agents" is what she usually would refer to. "Hello, Rich. It's Bonnie. Tell me the updates please" She looks at her nails, observing the reflection in the shiny black coat.

He was going through stuff she already knew. Damon is still a vampire, Caroline is a TV producer, Stefan with- no never mind, he's back with Caroline, meaning Alaric is now a single dad, hilarious.

"Hmm, what else?"

She paused, her features turning gloom.

"What did you just say?"

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are getting married Ma'am." Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Authors note: I kinda had a hard time writing Damon's point of view cause I'm more focused on Bonnie in this story lol, i just wanted to share that. ANywho, any ideas that you may want in the story are welcome, so put as much as you can! Please leave a review and have a Merry Christmas once again HOHOOHOHOH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: For me it's a bit hard to interpret my imagination to a story because I'm not exactly what you call a smart person. Also I am basically the worst person to go to when it comes to explaining stuff so I understand if you're having a hard time understanding the story or how it's going to go. But I'll try on the later chapters to see if you're understanding would clear. Oh and I wrote this story due to the lack of Bamon, so there's going to be Bamon. LIKE I am really going to cry and bury myself in my bed if they don't happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Can't be saved**

BONNIE

Past is calling back

Bonnie was fuming with anger. They're getting married? Elena was willing to accept his hand in marriage after he murdered her bestfriend? She chuckled, the sound of her laughter getting louder and louder. Then soon turned into frustration. He was right. After years of subconsciously hoping that his words weren't true. He was right. She was forgotten.

She threw the phone at the barrier between her and the driver, the sound of it shattering made him roll it down.

"Yes ma'am?" Bonnie blinked, taking deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Forget the club, drive me to the airport"

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport. Bonnie dozed off and the driver was hesitant to wake her up, not wanting to get yelled at. "Ma'am?" No response. "Ma'am?" He said a bit louder, which seemed to stir Bonnie up, she opened her eyes. "We're here ma'am" she rolled down the window and observed the place. LAX airport it is. Bonnie lifted her eyebrows and got an incredible idea as she saw a stewardess made her way inside.

"Hey um..." She snaps trying to figure out the driver's name.

"Carlos"

"Yes Carlos. Get me one of those uniforms" She pointed at the stewardess

"Right away, ma'am" he scurried away.

She contacted Rich again. "Hey, you busy?"

"No not at all ma'am"

"Drop the formalities Rich. Come to the airport"

"I'm all the way in Texas, Bonnie"

"Ah, I see… then send one of my men in about 10 minutes"

"Bon-"

"'Kay bye" she hung up.

A knock on the door startled her "Here's the uniform, ma'am" Bonnie's nails gripped the leather seat, she forced a smile. "Thanks, Carl"

"Carlos"

"Uh yeah okay, you can go now" she dismissed him.

She made her way inside and went straight into the washroom. She looked around inside. Okay good, no one's here. She went into one of the stalls to change, leaving the rest of her clothes on a hook. She got out and put her hear up in a perfect bun and turned on the faucet to wash her hands. Right on cue she heard the door open and looked up the mirror to see the same woman she saw by the entrance.

"Yes, I know Sophie… No, no… Don't worry, I'm fine… Yeah... Okay bye." She acknowledged Bonnie. "It's my best friend, the way that leech worries annoys me sometimes" she chuckled.

"It's cute actually, It's nice to have friends like that" Bonnie rips a paper towel to wipe her hands.

"Yeah… It does" the woman smiled at her, then looked at her cautiously "You work here? How come I've never seen you before?"

"Yeah, I started working here last week. I'm only on training so I only stay where they want me to" Bonnie checked her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, break times over"

Bonnie walked her way out, she stopped her tracks. Instead of turning the knob, she locked it, rattling the knob quietly to make sure it was secure. She made her way back inside, and her presence spooked the woman, whilst snapping out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh you scared me"

"Oh sorry, I forgot my phone" She tucked it and turned away. "Wait" Bonnie smiled, knowing that she was going to fall right in her trap.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you know Kat Graham? You look a bit familiar…"

"Yeah, I'm her bestfriend."

The woman gasped, trying not to freak out "OH. My. God. Oh my god!" She hugged her tight. Bonnie gently pats her back, a bit hesitant. "I am a big fan of hers! I-Is it ok if I can take a picture with you?"

"Sure why not?" She squealed, taking her phone out of her pocket, roughly taking about ten photos. "Thank you! I'm Emma by the way" she introduced herself, stretching her hand out. Bonnie inwardly smirked and took her hand. Emma's giggly smile disappeared, her face wrinkled in fear. The woman in front of her, her face and figure… they're changing. She retracted her hand but Bonnie held on tighter.

"W-what the fuck? How- how do you look like me?" Emma yanked her hands, backing away. "Get away from me!"

"It's going to be fine, Emma" Bonnie says calmly, putting her under a spell "Don't scream" she steps forward.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma said in a trance. Bonnie said nothing, her hands got a hold of her head and caught flashes of her victim's life in a matter of seconds, looking at her straight with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Naughty, naughty Emma. Does Sophie know that you've been screwing around with her boyfriend?" Emma's eyes widen "Sophie, the loyal friend, who looks up to you, would do everything you say, and this is how you repay her?"

"Wh―"

"What so great about people like you? Brunette, pretty smile," Bonnie played with her newly formed hair, mimicking her own words. "What is it that makes you so damn special? Well there's only one way to find out" In a speed, Bonnie clawed her way into her victims flesh, going for her heart.

"Oh you are so going to regret having long nails buddy" Bonnie dug in her nails, a low growl escaped her throat as a bright white substance coming from the heart flows through her veins. It felt so good. It made her feel complete. But that feeling was long gone as soon as she ripped the heart out of the now lifeless body. A loud thud echoed through the bathroom stalls, blood spluttering all over her.

"What a mess, thank god my make up's waterproof" she carefully stepped over the body and the pool of blood. Turned on the sink and wiped off the red substance off her face and quickly muttered a spell to cover up her blood stained clothing. Getting out of the washroom, she put an "Out of order sign" and walked away in delight to wash off and suspicion.

"Emma Longoff at flight 706-A. Emma Longoff at flight 706-A" the announcer goes off.

"Well it looks like were late aren't we Emma" she snickered.

* * *

She made her way in the flight after getting scolded by the manager. Having the urge to kill him and his annoying voice but she resisted. She got in and the flight took off and now they were 35,000ft off the ground. "Okay, who did you have a quickie with, a celebrity? Married man?" her co-worker joked, filling in a glass of wine. "No one!" Bonnie playfully hit her arm

"Hey! You made me mess it up" she laughed, wiping off the spilled wine.

"I'm gonna go check on the passengers" Bonnie exited

"Don't have sex with them!"

"Shut up!" Bonnie sang from a distance. So this was Emma's life huh, it was... not what she expected, though she didn't know what to expect. Bonnie waved her thoughts away went into the kitchen, finally! There was no one else was around, she quickly changes back into her original form. "Bonnie?" Her throat hitched. People got to stop popping up like that.

"Rich? I thought you were in Texas"

"Um hello. Witch. Transportation spell." He laughed "How strange of you to forget"

"Haha, hilarious"

"Wasn't aiming to entertain you"

"Got it. Well now that you're here," Bonnie reached out her hand.

Rich sighed, he hated doing these missions.

He reached in his duffell bag then handed her a pistol and a silencer. Bonnie checked the ammo and placed the silencer, she smiled.

"Let's get this fun started"

* * *

A knock startled the two conversing pilots, their laughs halted.

"Yes?"

Bonnie came in, closing the door behind her. They turned around and back focusing on the controls. "Who are you" one of the pilot questioned. "Bonnie, nice to meet you"

"Can… we help you with anything?"

"Yeah, teensy favor, you know that island nearby? I know mildly inconvenient, but... I want you to land there" she batted her eyelashes. Both of the pilots' eyebrows lifted, looked at each other and started laughing. "Nice joke young lady, but maybe you should go back and do what you do best, being pretty" they tried to dismiss her.

"Oh... You probably heard me wrong... but I wasn't joking" The lights flickered, the plane was powering down, then back up again. "What the…" their deep voice mashed together, then looked at Bonnie. She reached the gun on her back, targeting it at them.

"Now that pretty much sums things up and I don't take no for an answer" she smirks.

The two confused men looked at each other, then the man on her right tried to reach the "emergency button" With no hesitation, she shot him in the head, his brain and blood scattered on the transparent barrier. "I never liked him anyways. So you better think fast" Bonnie cocked the gun at him. Soon enough the pilot noticed that the bullet went through the window, the pressure started to suck everything out, leaving him no choice but to lower the planes position and land it to where Bonnie wanted.

"Okay!" He yelled, focusing more into the controls. The sudden lower of the plane made the passengers panic, frantic screams can be heard from their side. The loud siren rings loudly in her ears.

The depressurization was getting worse, it was cracking the window and before they knew it, it scattered. They were crashing and Bonnie held on to a handle as tight as possible.

A few minutes later after they crashed, Bonnie finally came into her senses, though felt a loud ringing in her ears making her feel dizzy.

"Bonnie, you alright?" she got up "Yeah, I'm fine. Are they dead?"

"Yep" Rich said aloud, popping the letter "p".

"Good"

A bunch of puzzled people got out of the crashed plane wondering what the hell happened. Bonnie saw their skins sizzling. Shit the sun, it'll turn them into a fillet. Fuck she forgot about that. Bonnie quickly recited words in Latin, while people were screaming in agony, the sun frying their skins. She sighed as it stopped

"Well that was troublesome. How did I not think of that? How did _you_ not think of that and not remind me?" She looked at Rich. Pause "Get your head in the game Rich" she jested, staring at him playfully, nudging him. Rich rolls his eyes on her poor attempt to make a joke, it didn't even sound like one. She really needed to work on those.

"Oh c'mon it's funny!" He looked at her "Fine. You know you can be really unappreciative sometimes, that was a classic High School Musical line" she huffed and continued ranting.

The vampires in transition became fully aware of the two witches talking, hearing their hearts beat was the most wonderful thing they've ever heard. One of them lashes out and strike on them, going in for a bite. Bonnie stopped talking and Rich quickly surrounded himself with a dome shaped forcefeild, causing the vampires attacking him to bounce off. Meanwhile, Bonnie gladly accepts the attacks and lashes out herself, going for their hearts and sucking off their energy before ripping it off. He could see the effects it had on her, after ran its course it would leave her feeling worse but she couldn't stop. The addiction was unavoidable.

Though Rich has seen many scenes similar to this all caused by Bonnie, he couldn't help but wince in horror seeing that playing out in front of him. She was feeding off their souls. It was like an all you can eat buffet for her, she was enjoying this which wasn't a surprise, but that's what scared him the most.

Moments later after waves of vampires coming for her, more were coming out. There were roughly 700 passengers in that flight, but he had only fed blood on half of them. Thinking it was more than enough for her he started muttering a spell to counteract the spell she casted earlier on, making the vampires burn into ashes. Bonnie turned to him, eyes glimmering white, shooting him a feral look.

"That's enough Bonnie" he tossed a hex on her. She caught it, she too caught up in her hunger to remember what it could a loud growl escaping her throat, it transported them back into her house. They landed in a thud and groaned.

"Damn it Rich" Bonnie's head was pounding, her bloody hand reached to the bridge of her nose.

They stayed on the floor for a while, letting the silence calm them. An hour passes then Bonnie started speaking,

"Thank you... for being with me today. I needed that." He knew that Bonnie would never say it, that she needed somebody, mostly today. And that if he never came, this incident today could've been so much worse.

Bonnie's home phone rings, she clears her throat and gets up on her feet leaving dried bloody foot prints and picked up the phone.

"Jake"

"Bonnie"

"What do you want"

She heard Jake let out a big sigh "Look Bonnie I know you could care less about Kat's life, but her manager called me and it's really important. He wants you to fly over to Texas by tomorrow and get an exclusive interview with Ian in the Fox news. Please, please come. It's important" Bonnie exhaled wanting to reject his pleads, then she heard Rich murmur

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that Caroline works there. Pause. Small world huh?" he leaned his head upwards and grinned at her.

"What? Hello? Bonnie. Bonnie… You still there?" She paused, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"I'll be there" she said, stared back at Rich's amused face and hung up.

What a small world indeed.

* * *

ELENA

Past is calling back

"I trusted you" It's that text again, spamming her with those same words since yesterday. It stopped for a couple hours when she was with Damon but here it is again, it was slowly pissing her off

"I trusted you", there it is again. Elena sat down and texted Damon that she made it home safe.

Ding!

"I trusted you"

"Ugh" getting frustrated she threw the phone to the side, falls back on the bed, bouncing slightly. She smiled, thinking of her wedding that's going to take place in a week, imagining the love of her life at the front of the aisle-

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Seriously? Grabbing her phone

"Who are you?" she texted.

"I trusted you"

Wanting to stop this childish act, Elena dialed the number and called it. A tune started playing, coming from the living room.

 _I got the magic in me_  
 _Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold_  
 _Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
 _When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin' at me_  
 _Now everybody wants presto magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _I got the magic in me_

 _These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_  
 _Pick a verse, any verse-I'll hypnotize yo_ ―

The song plays out before she notices. It was taking too long to answer, she hung up.

"You promised"

Her eyebrows knitted in anger, she calls it again.

 _I got the magic in me_

 _Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold_  
 _Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
 _When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin' at me_  
 _Now everybody wants presto magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic_ ―

A breath caught up in her throat, heart beat beats frantically, she hung up. Then the music stops. Hands trembling, she calls it again. Hoping that maybe she's wrong, she's been sleep deprived for the last 2 days anyways. It's probably just her imagination. Right? The song resumes.

 _I've got the magic_ ―

She hung up, searched for Damon's number, but the phone slipped away from her hands

"S-shit"

She reached down to pick her phone and it vibrates, looking at the screen. It was that same number.

She went into her closet and grabbed a metal bat. She carefully opened her door and quietly searched for the intruder. She was scared shitless, the living room was dark and she was home alone. She looked around and sees a light coming from the couch, she sees a picture of herself taken from the door of her bedroom on the lock screen. Her eyes budged open in fear, seeing that her outfit was the same in the picture. Meaning that this was taken a couple minutes ago. She looked around, left and right, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Ding!

She opened the message in her phone.

"I'm back"

The power went out, a crash in the kitchen lifted the hair on her skin and she screamed.

* * *

 **Authors note: Song is Magic by B.O.B. I'm actually not feeling this chapter but i guess a way to move on with the story. Kinda hard to come up with the conversations like coming up with Bonnie's dialogue without it appearing OOC. But i guess this story is already like that. Anywho I have so many assignments due and I haven't even started on one of them, but hey at least this story is finally updated! So how is it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Boring? Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: These have all been edited by me, myself, and I. There might be mistakes here and there. So yeah. I hope you guys like this. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Can't be saved**

BONNIE

Finally here

 _"Bonnie, Bonnie" a deep husky voice spoke softly. She felt a slight touch brushing her hair aside._

 _"Wake up" A smooth caress slides along her cheek. She didn't want to wake up. Trying to resist the way her lids wanting to pry open but failed. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open seeing the light bounced off on his frame. Though she was tired as hell and wanted to scream at him for waking her up from her sweet slumber, she couldn't help but admire his figure. They've been at this for years but it seems like she'll never get tired of waking up with him by her side. He's her angel. Her bestfriend. And above of all he was her lover._

 _"Damon" she smiles, never taking her eyes off his blue hues as she stretches around the Egyptian silk covers. She scoots closer. "It's time to get up, little bird". Bonnie's hand slides down his naked torso, tracing his peck down to his abs. He groans, hands gripping her waist tightly._

 _"I don't want to, let's stay here" she gripped his shoulders and rolled him on his back, straddling him. Placing one hand on his pecs and one cupping his face, Bonnie leaned in and placed a peck on his lips. Damon simpered, pleased, as Bonnie leaned backwards Damon pulled her back and started placing open mouthed kisses. With a hand on her hair, he closed in the remaining space and deepened the kiss._

 _Soon enough Bonnie started grinding on him, creating friction, fabric on fabric. Damon thrusts upwards, placing a hand on the curve of her back, demanding for more. They moan. A couple minutes passes, Bonnie pulls away resting a hand on his shoulder. She combs her hair up, running her tongue on her upper lip, enjoying the aftertaste of their make out as she inhales in. "Well, that was hot" Damon smirked at her with red cheeks. Cute, he's blushing. Bonnie thought._

 _Leaning in once again, Damon placed a hand on his mouth, then started talking. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. 'Well this is an interesting development' she thought._

 _"What?"_

 _He mumbles, hand still covering his mouth._

 _"Damon" she lets out a breathy chuckle._

 _He narrows his eyes at her then starts to create a space in between his hand and mouth. "I said-" Bonnie pins his hands down on each side and places a long kiss on his lips again. He sighed and gave in. He couldn't help it, she was quite the temptress and he loved it. When Bonnie lets go of his hands and cups his face, Damon saw the opportunity to switch roles and pins Bonnie down with his body. He places a quick peck and laughs at Bonnie's face when he didn't resume. "Don't be so grumpy" Bonnie puckers her lips up, telling him she wanted more._

 _"No, no, no young lady. No more seducing me with kisses. This is for your own good"_

 _"Aw c'mon Damon. I can't help it, you're very addicting" He was grinning ear to ear._

 _"Well if you say it like that- wait no, no. Today's your graduation, it's in an hour. Get ready" He rolls off his side and sits on the edge of the bed. Bonnie huffs and posing up with her elbows._

 _"Since when are you concerned about school matters?"_

 _"Since you're finally graduating college and getting out of that hell hole" He darted closer._

 _"You're just mad because it's full of cute guys" He smirks, booping the tip of her nose._

 _"Guilty. I don't want any guys near you either way, so enjoy your last day of freedom before I, your hot boyfriend make you all mine" he pointed and circles his index finger._

 _"You wish, Salvatore" Bonnie gets up on her feet and puts on a robe. Damon tugs her back, now sitting on his lap. "I'm proud of you Bon" he places a kiss on the top of her nose, trailing a lingering one on her forehead. Her heart flutters, but frowns_

 _"That's it? You're not going to sex me up?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Okay, fine. How 'bout let's…." she says seductively, walking two fingers up his clavicle._

 _"-Nope. No. Not gonna happen. I'm going to take you out to dinner to celebrate and just hold you." He grabs her fingers and intertwined it with his._

 _"Who are you and what have you done to Damon Salvatore" she jokes. He laughs "Well I want my slutty boyfriend back by the end of the week. Got that old man?" He pretended to go for a bite, clashing his teeth together. Her alarm clock rings, she reaches out to turn it off._

 _"Okay big guy, time for you to go"_

 _Damon puts on his pants and shirt, then Bonnie tosses him a pair of socks, a scarf and a sweater from the closet, he catches it._

 _"It's cold today, put that on"_

 _"Honey, I'm a vampire, I don't get cold"_

 _"Well you don't have a choice honey. Put it on" She emphasizes the word 'Honey'. He complies but the thought of Stefan laughing at his wardrobe left him at distaste, he grumbles. "Aw don't be so grumpy, old man" she retorted, mocking his words earlier._

 _That's adorable, he thinks, everything she does is adorable. Oh that reminds him the... He shook off his thoughts. No. I cannot be turning into Stefan, God no. Earlier he took a stroll to buy her a gift for celebration. That's all what this is, he's not whipped. Heavens no. Nope. He was not... Nope. When she turned around he hastily reaches under the bed to reveal a box of chocolates and a bouquet. Should he hide this or just give it to her. He didn't have time to think about it. She was going in the shower it's now or never. Fuck it. He sped in front of her, blocking her way to the shower._ _He's an idiot. She thinks._

 _Oh my God. What. A._ _"Dork."_

 _Ah this was why he was hesitating. She was laughing. He knew it. She wouldn't take him seriously. This was supposed to be a romantic moment da_ _mn it. She places the flowers and the chocolate on a deck and hugs him. Damon hugs back tightly, inhaling her scent._

 _"What did I do to deserve you Damon Salvatore"_

 _"I think that goes the other way around Bon"_

 _This is it. This moment. They wouldn't have anything any other way._

 _They were each other's constant. To Bonnie, Damon was someone she trusted with her life. In the eyes of other people he might not be perfect but heck, she wasn't either. They might have their days where they don't get along so well but in the end of the day they were always there for each other. Needless to say, he was her forever as he was hers. She leans back. "I love you"_

 _"Say it again" Bonnie scrunches up her nose, pretending to think about it._

 _"Mmmm, I love you"_

 _"And I love you too, Bonnie Bennett"_

* * *

Bonnie eyes snaps open, not realizing that a tear fell from the reoccurring memory, she hadn't had those in a while. Shutting her eyes hard and open again, then she felt it. Her heart beating rapidly. This was nothing. Nothing at all, she convinced herself.

Bonnie was at home, hers. Well the mansion she compelled her way through years ago. Her room, a size of a whole apartment was dark, the sunlight refusing to shine through the dark curtains.

Bonnie gets off her king-sized bed, forcing herself to walk to the bathroom.

She feels like shit.

Now looking at her reflection, she sees that she looks like shit.

She took too many, got too high and now experiencing withdrawals. She could control it better but considering all the circumstances and the unknown rage, Today's the interview. She splashed water at her face, which seemed to wake her up a little bit, she stripped herself from her clothes and took a shower. Minutes later she gets out with steam coming out of the confined space. Putting on a robe and twisting a towel on her hair, she strolls her way to her walk in closet.

"What would Caroline like" she wonders running her fingers through the rack hanged with dresses.

"Perfect" picking a silver-diamond dress that has an exposed back and long cut by the legs. She tilts the dress side to side observing different angles and she was right, it was extravagant. She dries her hair, letting her long curls tied up into a big bun, plucking out pieces of hair half way to make sure it was sticking out and tugs down a little chunk to her sides and grabs a wide curler to make sure that it bounces. Setting her makeup was easy enough, she chose a natural look; a thin eye liner, mascara and a nude glossy lipstick. Putting on her dress, it hugged her curves and slightly exposed the crease of her breasts.

She smiles in satisfaction.

To top it off she puts on a white killer heels to finish her look. Very scandalous, just like the way she wanted. She walks down the stairs,

"Bonnie- whoa. That's a bit too much don't you think?"

"That's the point." She smiled "C'mon I know what youre thinking say it" Bonnie teased.

"Youre ugly."

Bonnie striked him with a purse. Arguing back and forth once again. They paused when they heard muffled yell coming from the basement.

"Bitch! Let me out! Let me out! I'll kill you!"

Bonnie let out a theatrical groan and rolled her eyes. "Hold this" she said, handing the purse to him. "Be right back"

"Bonnie, we're going to be late" Ignoring his words she walked on a door entering a code and letting the lift take her down the basement. The scenery was quite different, it was dark and the lighting was red. The lift let out a sound, she exited and walked in deeper. A loud grown echoed through the walls.

"Vie, finally ready to confess?" Bonnie said. Vie's wrists and legs bound on a table metal chained with ancient signs carved on it. She was laughing.

"Nice dress, makes you look like a whore. Not that it makes any difference."

"You've been watching me for months, who else knows about me" Vie spits on her but missed

"I've been very nice to you Vie, don't ruin my good mood today"

"I'm tired of looking after you Bennett, give back what you stole and just go back to being his little whore. He'll let you keep the dress"

"Ah so this is about him. Surprise, surprise. I already know your father sent you. Now tell me… who else he ordered… how many of his little "army" did he sent after me?" Vie ignored her questions.

"OUR father's not going to let you go, Bonnie. You're going to burn. He'll skin you alive. And I'm going to be there watching."

"YOUR father has no idea who he's dealing with. Look I just want to live out my new and improved life without his stupid little missions, to be honest with you, you being here is quite bothersome if you ask me" Knowing that she won't spill anything, Bonnie grabbed a knife from the table and stabbed it through her hand, along with the metal keeping it in place. It was burning her, Vie shrieks in pain.

"That was for calling me a whore." Bonnie grabs a jar from a shelf, opened it and sprinkled it around Vie's body. Then presses a button on the side and a transparent box appeared, covering the body and leaving the head. Bonnie turns up the heat, then murmured a spell.

" _Verto in hac substantia animalis ubi maxime timore"_

"What are you going to do? Bake me to death?" Vie lets out a sinister laugh.

"You would like that don't you? Well that's too bad. Tell me, do you remember something about how you died? How you and your daughter was tortured. Your soul might be twisted but your love for your daughter will always remain the same. So I want to let you know that your daughter is right beside you and is going to feel what death feels like over, and over, and over again"

"Mommy?"

She touched Vie's head, making her hallucinate. "Sara?"

"Mommy!" the little girl grinned as if she was given her favourite treat.

"Baby, My precious angel"

Vie's little girl started noticing her position. "Mommy, Mommy what's happening?"

"I don't like it here. Let's leave. Mommy please." Suddenly the powdered substance magically formed into a small four legged animal.

"Mommy? Oh my god mommy they're biting into me. It hurts! HELP ME" the little girl shrieked, the pitch echoed through the confined walls.

The voice started to fade and she was back in reality. "What fuck is that?" Vie's voice wavered, struggling to see what was touching her.

"Rats" Bonnie says innocently.

"You know what I can do and I will know everything Vie. Soon enough I'll be able to break through that barrier that your dead-beat father put and finally kill all of his little rejects" Bonnie stated. "There's about 5 of them in there. Enjoy having them in your stomach cause I sure will. Now I have a reunion to get to, so see you in a few weeks?" she started walking away.

"Get back here! You will be punished for what you did, Bennett. Mark my words- ARRRGGGHHHHH!" she roars,

"HE'S COMING FOR YOU!" the rats bites into her flesh, desperate to escape. Caused blood to splutter all over the transparent barrier.

Bonnie looks at a blood stained mirror, hoping that the humidity didn't ruin her hair. She exits, hearing Vie's torture like it was music in her ears and her poor organs.

Oh well she did ask nicely.

* * *

Two and half hours later they arrived in Texas. "So I figured you're going to be here for a while so I thought, why not? I bought you a house" looking away from the window, Bonnie turned around to look at him. "a couple blocks away from where they live."

"Did you use my money to buy this?"

"No, I used Kat's" No response. "You know you're basically a billionaire, owns mostly everything and you don't want to spend your money. Heck this house is a penny compared to what you have."

She rolled her eyes "I like money more that I'll ever like you, Rich. Plus I like to save." He scoffs giving her a side glance.

"So what's your plan, oh efficient one" Pause. Plan? She was quite terrible at those. Plus she wasn't planning anything.

"I don't know yet. I just wanted to have… fun."

"Don't you get tired of these little games?"

"That's the thing I love about games, they never get old." Bonnie flashed a smile at her reflection. The limo pulled over outside the studio. "Is that Jake's car?" she questioned

"No way, that psycho is here?" Rich groans. Needless to say he hated Jake.

"That psycho is right here" Jake makes his way over to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simply because I'm here to refrain you from ruining my fiancée's career. I don't know why you suddenly agreed but I know you're up to no good"

"I'm just doing what you asked, isn't that what you wanted? Jake, Believe it or not I want to protect her. " Bonnie let out fake concern.

"God, must you be so terrible? Just do the interview." He says, and goes on inside.

"Man, I hate that guy"

"Just learn to get along okay?"

Rich griped, then recovered. Wanting to hurry the hell up and have fun. "Well we're finally here, miss Bennett. Ready to fuck shit up?" Rich extended his arm.

"Hell yea"

* * *

CAROLINE

Finally here

Busy day at the studio today.

Stress.

Stress.

Stress.

Is she here yet? Everyone keeps on asking, words she keeps on repeating for the last goddamn hour! Maybe she's just hiding. That's it! Maybe she should find her? What does she look like again? Damn she should've checked that profile.

"Is she here yet?"

...shook her head

"Damn it! Her segment is going to start in a minute and Mr. Somerhalder is already here. So where the hell is she?!"

"I'll try contacting her again to know her whereabouts" the employer scurried off.

"And where the hell is James? He's supposed to be directing today" Like every other day!

"He's here." One of them said. James ran up to her with his head bowed. "You and I are going to have a talk later" She look from afar to see one of her coworker mouthing and motioning that it was time. She turns on her mic "Jacob, let's move back the segment for a couple minutes. Instead let's move segment 6 up now, for a couple minutes to stall."

"Right away" she got as a response.

"Miss Forbes!" Please tell me some good news, her mind pleaded.

"Her manager contacted them and he informed me that they're already in the building"

"Thanks Casey" Finally. The level of anger went down. She went to the stage placing the reports on the desk in an orderly fashion and out of the shot, went up the stairs to the control room. She sat and wrote down some notes as the reporters get ready.

"Okay! We are on air in 5, 4, 3, 2…" action, she waved her pen down. The theme started playing.

"We are live on fox news!"

"I'm Sara O'Connell"

"And I'm Jeffrey Hale"

"We are back!"

"36 hours earlier a plane has disappeared in sight... There have been investigators looking at the last time the signal from the plane was shown, but no sign was indicates that a plane crash or landing had occurred. Reports say that the plane lost its power and got lost in the radar… A gun shot and a female voice was heard in the radio before they lost complete connection… There are no usual suspects as of yet… Report back to Karen Dovell"

Caroline turned her attention someone poking her

"Miss Graham is here"

"Where is she?" she whispered.

"Dressing room" Caroline stood up, motioning her co-producer to take over. "On the left, by the end of the hall"

She was going to give her a piece of her mind alright, there better be a good goddamn reason why this little…brat was late. She delayed and changed today's plans, and Lord knows how she despises doing any of those.

Miss Graham. Caroline looks around the doors. Aha! Katerina Graham? She paused at the door for a little, trying to play out the scenario in her mind. Yea that's how it's going to go.

Opening the door she heard chatters of a woman and a man. The first person who gets in the line of her vision was the man with the raven hair locks that stopped behind his neck. He had dull blue eyes, he was smirking at… Caroline slid her eyes to a woman sitting with her legs cross. The way the dress was cut, revealed her caramel skinned toned legs. It was beautiful, it shone through the lights, making it glimmer with perfection.

Isn't this a bit too much for an interview? Whoo, looks like somebody had to dress to impress for her little crush. Caroline's eyes up move up to see the profile of her face. Katerina stood up.

"Oh! I am so sorry about the delay. Got jammed in traffic, I hope there wasn't any trouble."

Caroline's eyes widen, that voice.. that face! Her breath she took was suddenly cut off.

She dropped her pen, mouth slightly agap Oh my… "Holy shit" She breathed out, in shock.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Yes! Caroline finally met Katerina.. or should I say Bonnie. Sorry for the late post. BTW, the reviews are blessed! I am so thankful, I got so much love! 3 Did you guys see today's ep though? BAMON AF. THE EYE SEX WAS REAL. BLOOD SHARING SCENE. SASSY BONNIE ASDGJGJGJ. ETC. This week has been good to my Bamon heart. Anyways what do you guys think about this update? Any questions you want answered? Scenes that you like or not like? Leave a review! (: Oh and if you have the time please take a look at my new Bamon story, thanks again (:**


End file.
